


Les Mots d'Amour

by KandiSheek



Series: POTS Stony Stockings 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Body Worship, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Insecure Tony Stark, Love Languages, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, they just love each other a lot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve and Tony may not always have the right words for each other. But love transcends language in more ways than one.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: POTS Stony Stockings 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159949
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Les Mots d'Amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ralsbecket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ralsbecket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Fic title inspired by Edith Piaf.
> 
> This is a stocking fill for the Put On The Suit 18+ Stony Server Stocking (wow, that's a mouthful), dedicated to the lovely ralsbecket and their prompt 'Expressing love languages'. I decided to do a bit of a different format than I usually do and wrote 5 drabbles that are exactly 300 words long for each of the five love languages, which are the following:
> 
> 1\. Words of Affirmation  
> 2\. Quality Time  
> 3\. Giving Gifts  
> 4\. Acts of Service  
> 5\. Physical Touch
> 
> There's barely any porn in this but I still rated it E just to be safe. I hope you enjoy this one (especially you, ralsbecket) and thank you for reading!

**1.**

Steve watched from behind the curtain as Tony ended his speech by throwing up a peace sign before he sauntered off stage, a wide grin on his face. He wasn't surprised at all when Tony grabbed his hand and dragged him off as soon as he was in reach.

“Fucking hell. I need a cold beer and a shower. Pizza later.”

“Alright.” Steve's eyes lingered on the tension in Tony's shoulders. “You okay?”

“Peachy,” Tony said with a practiced smirk. “Just wanna get home and sleep.“

Steve squeezed Tony's hand, slowing his step until Tony had no choice but to turn around and face him.

“You were great, Tony,” Steve said emphatically. “They all loved you.”

“Statistically unlikely.”

Steve rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Smartass.”

Tony gasped, putting a hand on his chest. “Insults, mon Captaine? I am appalled!”

“That's not what I –“ Steve huffed at Tony's self-satisfied smirk. “Fine. You want to watch a movie with your pizza and beer?”

“I mean, it'd be great if you could be there too, but...”

“Oh my god.” Steve couldn't suppress a snort as he pushed Tony away. “That was terrible. Stop it.”

“You love it,” Tony said cockily and Steve saw his opening, tugging Tony close so he could press a lingering kiss to Tony's forehead. He couldn't suppress a smile when he felt the shiver it sent down Tony's spine.

“I love _you_ ,” he said quietly and for a moment Tony almost seemed to melt in his arms before he pulled away, giving him a fond look.

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too.” He tugged at Steve's hand. “Now let's go. Pizza's waiting.”

“Alright.” Steve chuckled, letting Tony drag him out of the venue and right into the car. They held hands all the way home.

**2.**

“Hey, JARVIS, where's Tony?” Steve asked as he walked through the door, tugging off his jacket.

“Welcome home, Captain. Mr Stark is currently in his workshop.”

Of course. Maybe Steve could cook them an early lunch if Tony had the time. “How busy is he?”

There was a short pause. “Ms Potts updated his deadlines. He is several days behind schedule."

Steve sighed, trying to tamp down his disappointment. It wasn't Tony fault that he had a lot on his plate. 

"Do you want me to take a message?”

Steve smiled. “No, that's alright. Thank you, JARVIS.”

“My pleasure, Captain.”

Steve grabbed a box of cookies before he sat on the couch, zapping through sports channels as he settled in for a lazy afternoon.

He didn't know how much time had passed when the couch suddenly dipped and Tony kissed him on the cheek, stealing his last cookie. “Hey. What are we watching?”

Steve blinked. “I thought you were busy?”

“Nah. I'm still on schedule.”

“JARVIS said you're behind.”

Tony wrinkled his nose, glaring at one of JARVIS' cameras. “Snitch.”

“I don't want to keep you from –“

“Just shut up and watch the game,” Tony grumbled, grabbing one of Steve's hands without looking at him. Steve felt a smile grow on his face.

“You don't even like baseball.”

“But you do.” Steve's chest bloomed with warmth when Tony pressed a kiss into his palm before he leaned back and threw his legs over Steve's thighs. “Go on. I'll just suffer in silence.”

Steve grinned, grabbing Tony around the waist to pull him fully into his lap and Tony rolled his eyes but smiled fondly when Steve kissed his temple. “I love you, Tony.”

“Sap.” He could feel Tony's smile against his mouth when he kissed him. “I love you, too.”

**3.**

Tony didn't like to make a big deal of money.

It was one of the first things Steve noticed when they got closer, the way Tony never accepted thanks for anything money could buy. From a pack of gum to a brand new helicopter, Tony treated all of his gifts with an equal amount of reverence. Which was none at all.

That wasn't to say he didn't like giving gifts. Steve woke up multiple times a week to find small trinkets or knick-knacks on his nightstand, no note or anything. Tony never acknowledged his thanks either. If anything being confronted with his generosity seemed to make him a little uncomfortable.

Which was why Steve was very surprised when Tony walked right up to him, held out a fat envelope and said “I got something for you.”

Steve blinked, honestly shocked even as he reflexively accepted the envelope. “That's, uh. Really sweet of you, Tony. Thanks.”

Tony waved him off but Steve could see the slight flush on his cheeks. “Nothing special. Just thought you might like it.”

Now _that_ was intriguing. Steve tore open the envelope, pulling out the small stack of papers inside – and stared.

“You said you've been wanting a project,” Tony said into the tense silence. “So I thought, hey, you love kids, you love – well, you don't _love_ , it's more like you _care_ about child mortality and I thought you'd like this. Do you like it? You hate it, don't y–“

“Tony,” Steve choked out through the lump in his throat, running his fingers over the letters that spelled _Sarah Rogers Foundation_ before he wrapped Tony in a hug, squeezing him tight. “ _Thank_ you.”

He could feel Tony's smile against his shoulder as he returned the hug, patting Steve on the back. “Anything for you, shnookums.”

**4.**

“Hey.”

Tony looked up right as Steve came into the workshop, pushing up his goggles to give him a smile. “Hey yourself. What's up?”

“Just thought I'd check on DUM-E,” Steve said cheekily, reeling him in for a quick kiss. “How was your day?”

“Can't complain.” Tony let his eyes wander down as Steve walked away, appreciating his... assets. Fuck, he was so lucky. “And you?”

“Nothing special.” Steve looked over his shoulder with a smirk that said he knew exactly what Tony was doing. “I thought I could work on my bike while you finish up. And dinner after?”

Tony froze. “Oh.”

“Is that... okay?” Steve asked with a hint of hesitation and Tony nodded quickly.

“Yeah, I - uh. I kinda... did that already?”

Steve blinked. “What?”

“The brakes were acting up, right? It was just the bolts, didn't even have to replace anything. No biggie.”

“Oh.” Tony could feel Steve's eyes on him as he pretended to be busy. “Well, thank you, Tony. That's really sweet.”

Tony hummed, decidedly not watching as Steve walked towards the back of the workshop. There was an audible pause that made Tony's skin prickle with trepidation.

“Wow,” Steve said quietly and Tony winced. “You polished her too, didn't you?”

Tony cleared his throat. “Yeah.”

“She looks –“ Steve broke off, shaking his head. “Wow. You didn't have to do that.”

“Look, if you want the old bolts back I probably still have them somewhere. DUM-E never throws them out, it's actually pretty weird –“

Tony almost swallowed his tongue when Steve's arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind, pulling him against Steve's chest.

“Thank you,” Steve said right in his ear and Tony felt his cheeks heat when Steve pressed a kiss to them, unable to suppress a small smile.

“Yeah, yeah. You're welcome.”

**5.**

"Steve –"

"Shhh..." Steve kissed Tony's neck as he kept tracing feather-light shapes around Tony's arc reactor, slowly making his way down his chest. "We have all the time in the world."

Tony huffed, his hands clenching the sheets at his sides. "Come on, I haven't seen you all week, can we just –"

“Not yet.” Steve knew it was selfish, but – "I just want to touch you for a bit. Please?"

Tony swallowed heavily before he nodded, his eyes dark in a way that sent shivers down Steve's spine. "Okay."

"Thank you," Steve breathed, pressing a kiss to Tony's collarbone before he shifted so he could lie on top of Tony, skin to skin from their shoulders down to their thighs. He hugged Tony tight, his chest swelling with relief when he felt Tony's heart beat against his.

"I missed you," he said quietly and Tony's breathing hitched.

"I was only gone eight days," he said, but when he hugged Steve back his grip was just as tight as Steve's. "I missed you too."

Steve hummed, nuzzling Tony's jaw before he found his lips, kissing him softly. Tony pulled him even closer and the sudden friction on their cocks was enough to drag a gasp from both of them.

"Not that this isn't nice," Tony mumbled, the sound of his voice sending a rush of desire through Steve's veins. "But can we get this show on the road? I _missed_ you."

He emphasized his words with a thrust against Steve's cock and Steve smirked.

"It _is_ nice," he said cheekily, not moving an inch, and Tony huffed, twisting his hips in a move that made them both gasp.

"C'mon. Less talking, more action."

Steve chuckled, finally moving down to wrap his mouth around Tony's cock.

There wasn't much talking after that.


End file.
